One single picture
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: Paige finds an old picture that will show her more than just what people looked like in the 1900's
1. Chapter 1

READ-I was actaully was writing another story irony it was about Paige too, when this story came to me. Now I know the beginning a bit, well, rustic but hoping it well get better with time. Warning- I do not have a beta but did look over the best I could, but just a fare warning I like to write but I have dyslexia, so what I think doesn't always come out on paper the way I want it to. bye for now!

* * *

It was an unusually cool summer day; So Piper decided to clean out the attic.

" Oh! Come on, it will take an hour tops." Piper said forcing Phoebe up the stairs and pulling Paige along with her.

"I-I-I…" Paige stuttered trying to make up an excuse. " I have plans with Glenn."

"Weren't you just complaining about him being in Turkey for the next two months." Phoebe said.

" I remember you saying something about that." Piper said grabbing more boxes that she had put next to the top of stairs.

Paige shot Phoebe an evil look. " If I got to clean the attic all day sis, so do you." Phoebe whispered to Paige.

"Are you guys ready!' Piper said full of energy.

Paige and Phoebe shook their heads listless.

"Great!" Piper said running off toward the attic.

" Think if we run now she'll chase us?" Paige said turning to Phoebe

" No, she'll do worst." Phoebe told her as she climbed the remaining steps.

Paige frowned. " What's worst?"

Phoebe leans into Paige and whispered these dreadfully words "she'll clean are rooms."

Paige looks at Phoebe for another second and then runs up the steps to the attic. " All! People let's go, time to get cleaning!"

Piper turns to Phoebe. " What's gotten into her?" Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders.

" Alright," Paige said taking the lead. " Phoebe you got the far end of the attic, Piper you have the right side and all take the left. Alright," Paige raised her voice. ' Everyone has there order, let's go!"

" Who die and made her queen.' Piper said out loud.

" I wouldn't let her heard you." Phoebe warned her.

"Why?" Piper asked curiously.

"If she wanted she could orb all this junk into your room." Phoebe picked up the boxes at her feet and went over to her side of the attic. Piper looked over at Paige who was hard at work and whispered to her self. " Half bread." And went to work.

* * *

" I give up! I can't get it." Phoebe said in a huff.

" What is it?" Paige asked.

" They're a wooden box up there and I can't get it." She said standing on her tiptoes.

Paige looked at her older sister how was still trying to reach the box. " Hey, Phoebe came here… look what I found!" Paige turned to see what her oldest sister was talking about. It turned out to be some old doll that was missing it right eyes and it also looked like the left arm was about to fall off. " Hey, Paige can you get the box for me." Phoebe asked just before running over to Piper. " Sure, why not." Paige said lightly.

Paige looked up at the box, which was located on the top shelf. _Oh, screw it!_ Paige thought. "BOX!" she said out loud; letting the magic runs out of her body over to the box. The box landed in her hand but unlike on the top shelf the box was open. Inside the box was a whole sack of letter and one single picture. The letters were old, they were starting to turn brownish/red and the printing on it was fading away. The Picture was of one single woman who looked to be in her early 20's. She had long black hair which lay across her sadden face, the dress she was wearing looked to be from the early 1900's. It was of a white lace. It fixes her body perfectly like the dress was specially made just for her. Paige than realized she knew where this picture was taken on the steps of the manor.

"Piper, Phoebe look what I foun…" she turned to see her older sisters know where in site.

" Well, great just leave me here." Paige says to know one. Paige found a good place to seat down and opens the first letter. Paige picked up the first letter. " Peace." Paige read the name on the envelope. Paige opened the envelope and was about to pull out the letter when black smoke rises from the envelope engulfing Paige in it.


	2. Phyllis and Polly

I would like to thank Paigethesuperwhiterlight, Red-rumm, and also scme for their reviews. R&R. Bye!

* * *

Paige waved her hands back and forth trying to clear some of the smoke away. " Dusty, much." She said to her self.

"Peace." Paige heard an unfamiliar voice call. "What are you doing in the attic?" The strange women noticed the letter in Paige's hand. " Reading Aaron letter again. Peace Elizabeth Warren stop this pride fullness and marry the boy!"

Paige looks up at the strange young women; she looked to be in her mid 20's long reddish hair and the clothes she was wearing looked to be out of an old black and white picture.

" Who are you?" Paige asked totally confused as to why this women was doing in her house and why she wanted her marry someone named Aaron.

The women reached out her hand and toughed Paige's forehead. " Are you feeling ill?"

Paige swatted the women's hand away. "No! Now who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Paige yelled.

The woman look at Paige confused for a minute and then turn her head and yelled. "Polly!"

A few seconds later another strange women enter the attic; she looked to be either in her late 20's or early 30's she actually looked a lot like Piper other than her hair which was a very light brown, almost blonde color Paige noticed. " Phyllis, what is it?"

"I think Peace is hurt, ill, something!" Phyllis voice was fully of concern and fear.

The other women, Polly, put her hand on her hips. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, Peace doesn't know how I am!" Phyllis shouted. " I think she hit her head or something?"

"And forgot her whole life." Polly sounded unconvinced.

"Yes! It called Uh, Uh, Uh…" Phyllis said.

"Amnesia." Paige finally said something.

"That's it." Phyllis said snapping her fingers.

"Its scenes she hasn't forgotten the English language." Polly said seating down on a couch that Paige had never seen in the attic or in the whole house at all.

" Oh, shut up Polly." Phyllis said and that's when Paige noticed how similarly the two women looked like each other. " Are you two sisters?" Paige asked.

Phyllis looked over at Polly. " See what I mean!"

Phyllis got up off the couch and walked over to Paige. " Sweetheart, are you ok? Did you hit your head today or maybe yesterday?" Polly said in a sweet voice.

"No I didn't. Listen I don't know what's going on but I'm not this Peace person you two kept calling me. I'm…" Paige was rudely interrupted.

"Look she talking crazy." Phyllis said.

"Ain't that the truth." Polly said looking at Paige weirdly.

" Maybe she going mad like dad?" Phyllis said moving a box off of a chair so she could sit down.

"Dad didn't go mad he just drank a lot." Polly said still looking at Paige.

"Oh." Phyllis said.

"So, you two are sister." Paige said.

"Yes." Polly said moving closer to Paige. " And you're are youngest sister, Peace, remember."

"Look, Like I've been trying to tell you I'm not peace, I'm…" Again Paige was rudely interrupted but not by Phyllis, by a demon.

Paige was the first one to noticed the demon and as a reaction she call for something but something completely different happen. A blue lighting bolt came out of her hand and hit the demon dead in the chest. Paige looked down at her hands. "That's new."

* * *

The next chapter will tell you more about Phyllis and Polly. Alright now you see that little blue box that says GO, chick it, and tell me what you think of my story. 


	3. Peace

ok, so, I hope this save as a third chapter. You see I can't post a new chapter but some people told me there away that. So I'm trying it.

I would have had this chapther up thursday but again I couldn't post, actually a lot of people can't post. At least that what I've been hearding.

Ok, so, while writing the 3 chpater, which is now the 4, I had idea whicg is this chapter. hope you like it. R&R.

* * *

Peace looked around the place that she suddenly appeared too. She was in the manor she was sure of it, it was just that everything was devastatingly different. The Book of Shadows was in the middle of the room, not hidden away in their granddads old wooden chest. There were boxes full of peoples stuff that she had never even heard of and where she was standing she could plainly see a boxed marked Prue's childhood toy's. And she was sure that neither her nor she sisters knew a Prue. Even if one of them did, what would their toys be doing in the attic?

" Paige, I get those letter are interesting and all," Peace heard someone come up the attic stairs. " But are you coming down to eat dinner?" _letters? _Peace thought. _What letters?_ Peace looked down to see severely letter scattered at her feet. _Aaron letter… but they look so old?_ Peace thought.

"Paige!" The person who was climbing the attic stairs finally got there. " Are you eating?" Piper said.

Peace looked at the women who was slightly yelling at her or, well, yelling at someone named Page. Peace noticed the young women looked a lot like Polly other than her hair, which was a lot darker they could be twins. " Who are you?" Peace asked, hoping that the woman in front of her was not a demon.

"Paige, I get we haven't know each other that long, but come on." The women came closer.

Peace moved farer away from the women, scared that she was a demon. "I not joking who are you."

"Paige…" she was interrupted.

" And why do you kept calling me Paige. My name is Peace." Peace knew she sounded panicked but she didn't care.

Piper was dumfounded. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. "Alright, uh, you just stay right there." Piper smile slightly, and slowly back up towards the attic door. " Phoebe!" She bellowed. " I think we have a problem. Can you get up here!"

Phoebe came running up the stairs. " Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you know who she is?" Piper said addressing the question to Peace.

"No."

Piper turns toward Phoebe. "That's are problem."

Phoebe confused by the whole situation turns her head toward Piper and then to Paige. "Ok, wait, what's going on?" Phoebe demanded.

"I think Paige is possessed." Piper said.

"I'm not possessed." Peace said standing up for herself.

Piper proceeded to tell Phoebe why she thinks Paige is possessed, not caring what Peace just said. "She doesn't know how she is or how we are, and she thinks she named Peace."

" My name is Peace, and I'm not possessed!" Peace said outraged.

"We hear you." Piper said walking over to the book of shadows.

"I doubt that." Peace whispered so that the girls couldn't hear. " Listen, my full a name is Peace Elizabeth Warren, I'm 19 years old and I live at 1329 Prescott Street." She said hoping that would help her case.

" My full name is Piper Shirley Halliwell, I'm 30 years old and I live at 1329 Prescott Street." Piper added smartly.

"Piper!" Phoebe hit her sister on the shoulder lightly.

"Your surname Halliwell" Peace asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe said wondering where she was going,

"My niece, Penny, her surname is Halliwell." Peace said shocked.

* * *


	4. Kiss

Thanks for everyone who review.--- AnonymousSparkle- I when back and change the address.

* * *

Paige turns and looks at Polly and Phyllis. " Your witches." 

"Ah, she remembers." Phyllis says happily.

Paige throws her arms up in frustration. " No, no, no." Paige shakes her head. " I'm not Peace, for the last bloody time!" Paige's takes a deep breath and clams down. My name is Paige Matthews, and somehow I've been transformed into your sister."

"How do we know your not just some demon trying to get close to us? " Polly said, slight moving backwards.

"If I were a demon wouldn't I just act like I was Peace." Paige inquired. " And then kill you?"

"She has a point." Phyllis tells to her sister.

"I noticed." Polly had a bit of anger in her voice. Paige knew she didn't have any reason to believe or thrust Paige.

"Listen, the last thing I remember. I was in my attic, this attic, and I was about to read this letter. Paige held up the letter for the sisters to see. " And then I was here."

" That's Aaron letter." Polly pointed out.

" He's your boyfriend…Ur…um… he's Peace boyfriend. I should say." Phyllis informed Paige.

"Fiancé." Polly corrected her sister.

" She hasn't said yes, yet." Phyllis re-informed her sister.

"But she will." Polly said, so sure of her younger sister's actions.

Paige watched the two Warren sisters. She was almost possible that the two sisters were going to argue, and she didn't have time for that. She knew that every minute she was in Peace body she was changing history somehow, and she doesn't went the tough task of fixing her own mistake. Like for example: she somehow messes up the time line and as a direct result she isn't born. Knowing all this information, Paige knew that she needed to get back to her time and soon. "Hey, guys." In the mist of all Paige's thinking the argument had broken out. " Hey, Guys! Paige said louder this time. The two bickering sisters looked at Paige. " Uh… Do you think you guys could have this conversation a wee bit later." Paige smiled. " Like to get home before something bad happens."

" Why do you think something bad going to happen?" Phyllis asked.

"Something bad alwa…." Paige was interrupted by the sounds of a baby cry. Upon Hearing this Polly quickly left the attic.

"Baby?" Paige questioned Phyllis, who seemed quite happy to talk about the crying baby.

" Oh, that just Polly's daughter. Cute little thing but, boy, does she have set of lung on her."

"What's her name?" Paige asked.

"Penny."

"Halliwell!" Paige blurted out. Shocked to learn that the baby they were talking about was actually her grandmother.

"Yup! Polly wanted the last name to stay Warren and her husband was ok with it. As long as he got to name the baby after his mother, which was Millie, but that didn't go long with the whole P thing. So to make a long story short, the baby's last name is Halliwell, and her first name is not Millie."

"How did you know her last name was Halliwell?" Polly said as she re-entered the attic, holding a baby that look to be about a year old.

Paige was about to ask how she knew that, when her questioned was answered for her. " Standing at the door." Polly said.

"Oh." _this is going to be an interesting conversation._ Paige thought.

"Well!" Polly said, waiting for her answer

"Um…Ur…Um…yeah." Paige said nervously.

"Keep going, but with words this time." Polly said Sarcastically.

"You're not going to like this." Paige said, her eyes on the floor the whole time.

"Let's us be the judges of that." Polly said.

'Ok," Paige said slightly nervously, her eyes flipping between the two sisters. _Oh, they're definitely not going to like this!_ Paige thought. " What if I was to tell you that I am her granddaughter?" Paige said, pointing to the baby in Polly's arm.

" Prove it." Polly demanded.

Paige was dumfounded. How was she going to prove that a one-year her grandmother?

"Peace." A male voice yelled.

_Saved by the bell… well, voice._ Paige thought.

"That's Aaron, what do we do?' Phyllis said franticly. " Aaron doesn't know about magic."

"You" Polly said, pointing to Phyllis. " Calm down! And you" Pointing at Paige. " Acted naturally."

"How!" Paige hissed. Before anyone could reply to Paige, a blonde male about 61 and absolutely gorgeous walked into the attic. He walked straight up to Paige rapped his arms around her, and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. "Wow." Paige said as Aaron recesses her from his kiss.

Phyllis walks over to Paige and Aaron she lightly pushed Aaron away from Paige. " How about you wait for us downstairs…. Sweetie."

"Ok." He kissed Paige on the cheek and went downstairs.

"Paige!" both girls yelled.

"What… He kissed me." Paige said smiling.

* * *

The next chapter will get more to the point of the story--- Ok, now, do me a favor and review... Plz! 


	5. notice

Notice to reviewers,

My laptop has broken down, but don't worry I'm getting it fixed as we speak, but it may take a while. I will try my best too get a chapter up will my dad's computer but I can be on it for a short time. SO I can't guarantee anything.

Sincerely…

Lady Anne Boleyn

P.S- I charged my username, I use to be Afw.


	6. Aaron

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter I just wanted to get somrthing up. I had a better chapter but before I could post it my laptop broke and it turn out my harddriver over heated or something and I had to get a new one, so it like having a new laptop with no files, so, I had to re- write this.

Ramdom thought- I was watch Charmed with my little sister the other day, the episode was Ms. Hellfire and I noticed that Prue could use her power on Piper and Phoebe but Piper can't use her power's b/c the girls are good, why sence does that make. Now if you understood that you are a genius. BYE!

* * *

Aaron made his way down stairs, each foot lightly toughing the steps. All of a sudden, Aaron halted at the last step, as if they were some unforeseen danger right in front of him. Aaron sniffed the air. "Rotting eggs." He whispered, His mouth curls in disgust.

"Cooper, what the point of being invisible if your can enemy smells you a mile away." Aaron said, stepping off the last step and then walking towards the living room.

"Most of my enemies don't have noise's." His voice was sharp, almost painful too his ears. Aaron open mouth but closed it- He honestly didn't want to know about or meet a creature that didn't have a noise. He was new to magic and this stuff still freaked him about a bit.

"You can come out. You know." He said, sifting slightly, slipping his hands into his pocket.

"What about the sisters. I know they here I can feel there—good." He spit the last word out as if it was poison.

"The sisters are in the attic." He replied, waiting for a man to appear in front of him, but one never did.

"What are the sisters doing in the attic?" He snarled.

"Talking."

"About?"

"Me." He lied. Even those he been dating Peace a year he had never been in the attic more than five minutes and never alone. And could never hear what the sisters were talking about in the attic even with his super hearing, but he had heard Phyllis and Polly arguing, in the living, about what Peace should be about his marriage proposal. Phyllis didn't think Peace would say yes, Polly was sure she would.

" I want to marry their baby sister why wouldn't they be talking about me." He added, cocky.

"Aaron," his voice was low and unnerving. " You are the closest person to never near the sister IF you screw up are plan by being cocky, I will personal kill you, that is if the sisters don't get you first." With that the smell was gone, and so was he.


	7. Family Tree

Ok, I'm sorry this took so long to get posted. There are many reasons, one- Is I actaully have a storyline for this story ( this is rare for me.) but there one one small problem I know how I want to end the story, it's just getting there is my problem. The other reason, actually the other two reasons- I've had to bo a lot of babysitting for my sister, and I had to do a lot of school shopping. So, that um, cause this chapter to have some delay.

I think this is the worst chapter and I don't even know why I posting it, I hate it.

* * *

When we last left, Piper, Phoebe and Peace!

"Piper!" Phoebe hit her sister on the shoulder lightly.

"Your surname Halliwell" Peace asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe said wondering where she was going,

"My niece, Penny, her surname is Halliwell." Peace said shocked.

* * *

"Your niece is Penny Halliwell?!" A large smile grows on Piper face.

"Yes." Peace said, softly.

"Then," she stopped. Turn and started to walk to the other side of the attic.

Peace looked over at Phoebe hoping to answer's about what Piper was doing, but Phoebe looks just as confused as Peace felt.

"Them. What? Phoebe pipes in.

"Well," Piper stated to talk again. " If I can find the Family Tree, we can prove if Peace is telling the truth."

"Why do I feel there a "but" in there somewhere." Phoebe said.

"But I don't where the family tress is, and if memory servers Prue had it last and we can't exactly go ask her, now, can we." Piper said, opening up a box hoping to find the family tree.

"Actually Piper, you had it last. Remember last time we clear up the attic; you put it in that box right there." Phoebe pointed to the box just above Piper head.

"Oh, yeah." Piper face went a little read, before pulling the box down off it's resting place. Piper gently laid the old paper out on the table, while Phoebe and Peace walk to her.

"Yup, she'll telling the truth. She' right there." Phoebe said over Piper shoulder, pointing at Peace's name on the old paper.

" Yeah, Phoebe I can read, and I can also read date's. Come here and look at this Phoebe." Phoebe moved from behind Piper and over to her side of the table, so, she could see the Paper better.

" Peace Elisabeth Warren. Born: September, 8, 1914 Dead: August, 16, 1932." Phoebe read out. Both of the sister gave each concern looks.

After a long silence Peace finally said. " That's in two days!" It when silence again. " I die when I'm 19 years old." She said after a few minutes. " How depressing. I mean, I don't really get to live do I?" Peace looked at the sisters for answer but come up empty. " Think of the thinks I never get to do, or see. I was planning on going to Paris for my 20th birthday; I've wanted to get to Paris ever since I was a little girl. I read about in a book once and I've wanted to go every since." She stopped for minute thinking. " I guess that will never happen. So many thinks will never happen…. You know" she said looking up at the sisters. " I never actually vanished a demon. I've help my sisters vanish plenty of demons, but I've never, not even once, vanished a demon by myself. You can honestly say you're a witch until you vanished a demon by you self right?" Peace looked the sisters for some sort of answer.

" No, I wouldn't say that." Phoebe was first person to talk.

"Phoebe right, you a witch because you-we protect the innocent." Piper added in.

"Yeah, maybe." Peace said.

"By the way you wouldn't know who wants you dead." Phoebe wonder.

" Phoebe." Piper yelled

"What Piper at this moment Peace life isn't in jeopardy, Paige' is."

" She rights. In two day I'm going suppose to die, but since person Paige is in my body she will.' Look down at her feet and back up again. " yes, phoebe I think I know who wants me dead."

* * *

Sorry, if this chapter totally suck'd!!! School starts monday, so, I don't know where the next chapter will be. But l'll try to get another up soon! 


End file.
